


Oral Fixation

by Theatregirl7299



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: Abuse of lime wedges, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's oral fixation been driving Jared crazy, and the lime is the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/). Inspired by a prompt from the lovely[](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/profile)[ **firesign10**](http://firesign10.livejournal.com/) from discussions about this picture:

Goddamn Jensen Ackles and his goddamn oral fixation!

Frustrated, Jared smacked his hand against the old metal paper towel dispenser in the restaurant bathroom and cursed at the sting. Shaking his wrist to ease the pain, he debated going back to the table or just going home.

He and Jensen were enjoying a well-deserved vacation at home in Austin, and had decided to go out with some friends and tie one on. At least, that’s how Jensen described the overabundance of tequila and lime.

It seemed like a good idea at the time. That is, until Jensen started to loosen up and decided that sucking on the lime wedges would be fun.

Jared had watched, transfixed, as Jensen popped a lime wedge in his mouth, wrapping his lips around the end. The fruit slowly disappeared, then reappeared as Jensen manipulated it with his tongue.

Back and forth, in and out, Jensen sucked; his eyes half closed, a blissed-out look on his face. Jared stared as Jensen’s throat worked, Adam’s apple bobbing.

He needed to get out of there. Right now. Before he did something really stupid.

Which is how he wound up in the men’s room, cock hard as a rock and a hand that was going to be bruised in the morning.

Sighing, Jared leaned his head against the cool tile wall and thought about how he’d gotten to this place.

Ever since Jensen had quit smoking, he’d had this crazy habit of putting things in his mouth. Jared knew it was a typical response to not being able to have a cigarette; however, it seemed like every time he saw Jensen, he was chewing on something. Toothpicks, gum, straws. Most of the time it didn’t bother him.

Lately though, it had become more and more pronounced. Jensen wasn’t just using the items as a substitute for smoking – it was almost like he was teasing Jared with them.

They’d be at craft services and Jensen would practically molest a carrot stick with his mouth, sucking on it as he bit the tip off.

When they were in Vegas for the latest convention, Jensen had grabbed some of the cinnamon toothpicks he liked so much and rolled one between his lips, moaning at the taste. Right before they’d had to go onstage. Jared had hoped that he’d been successful hiding his erection, but the glint in Misha’s eye had made him think otherwise.

And there was no way he was even going to think about Jensen eating a popsicle at the park last week, the shiny icy treat smeared over those lips. No, sir.

Now there was tonight’s incident with the lime wedges. Jared barely made it to the men’s room without exploding. The friction of his jeans, the thought of Jensen’s mouth around his cock, his co-star looking up at him through long lashes, had him walking awkwardly but quickly towards the back of the bar.

The fangirls had it right, he thought. Jensen was built for sex, plain and simple. And it killed Jared every time he saw Jensen with something in his mouth, knowing exactly what he wanted to put there.

His cock jerked at the thought. Gingerly, Jared adjusted himself, hissing as his dick brushed against the teeth of his zipper. His Pavlovian response to Jensen’s oral fixation was going to be the death of him. He needed to get out of here and clear his head.

Jared sent Jensen a text. _Tired. Heading home. Ttyt._ He called a cab and went outside to wait.

His phone buzzed. _You ok?_

He replied, _Yeah, just need to go to bed._ and moments later got another message.

_Ok. Be safe._

The trip home was quiet. The cabbie was a fan, but respected that Jared didn’t feel like chatting. The house was dark as Jared let himself in. He stepped quietly over the sleeping dogs, and headed into his study, where flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. He needed to figure out a way to stop reacting to Jensen. Cold showers and jerking off were just not cutting it. Genevieve’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Didn’t expect you home this early.” She perched on the arm of the couch. “Something happen?”

Jared sighed. “No, not really.” _Just Jensen._

Genevieve chuckled softly. “Let me guess. Jensen got you all riled up again, didn’t he?”

Jared let out a puff of air and sat up to look at her. “It’s like he does it on _purpose_ just to get a rise out of me!” He shook his head. “I just don’t get it.”

“What’s not to get?”

“Why? Why is he doing it?” Jared ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Maybe to force your hand?”

“Huh?” Jared was confused about what Gen could mean. His tequila-soaked brain was just not putting the pieces together.

“Did it ever occur to you that he’s _trying_ to get you to react?” She slid down onto the couch next to him and curled up under his arm.

“React?”

“Oh, Jay, how much did you drink tonight?” Genevieve poked him. “You’re not using that big brain of yours. Think about it. Jensen is pushing your buttons because…” She waved a hand in circles.

Because… And suddenly it all clicked. The toothpicks. The lime wedges. The carrots. Jensen was doing everything _…because he wanted Jared._ “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Genevieve grabbed his face and kissed him. “Thanks for playing.”

“You knew?” Jared blushed when she started laughing. “Of course you knew.”

“Baby, the two of you are so obvious a blind man could tell. Why do you think there’s so much fanfic written about it?”

Jared groaned. “So what do I do? I can’t just jump him.” _Can I jump him? Please?_ his mind supplied before he tamped it down.

“I told you he was your free pass, Jay.” Genevieve spoke matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, but that was when it was theoretical!” Jared protested.

“For you maybe. Danni and I have always thought it was a hot idea.”

“ _Danneel_ knows about this?” Jared was floored. “What the hell?”

Genevieve shrugged. “We talk.” She got up off the couch and walked towards the hallway. “I’m going to bed.” She turned and smiled. “And Jared, whatever you decide, it’s gonna be okay.”

He watched her leave, his mind whirling. Images of Jensen flooded his brain – images that he never allowed himself to have before.

Jensen, spread out naked on his bed, cock hard and leaking. Bent over the couch in his trailer, head turned, wicked smile on his face as Jared thrust into him. And of course, on his knees before Jared, sliding his mouth slowly over the tip of Jared’s dick….

_Fuck!_ He was too drunk to handle this right now.

Jared pushed himself off the couch and staggered to his bedroom. He’d deal with it in the morning when he was sober.

@*@*@*@*@

Being sober didn’t help the situation. It just made everything more glaringly obvious.

Every time they were together, Jared tried not to watch Jensen as he ate or drank, but it was impossible. His eyes were apparently superglued to Jensen’s mouth, with a direct line of arousal to his cock.

Cold showers were not helping. Jacking off was certainly not helping. Being on a break meant that he didn’t have work to distract him. At night Jared would lay awake, wondering what it would feel like to have Jensen under him, what noises he would make as Jared fingered him open, how his cock would feel on Jared’s tongue. The thoughts got him hard as a rock and he’d head for another cold shower, another jerking off session.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

The BBQ they hosted was the last straw.

The backyard was full of family and friends. Children running around, chasing the dogs and squealing in laughter; the aroma of steaks sizzling on the grill, music playing over the outdoor speakers; the drinks flowing – it was the perfect day.

Perfect except for the fact that Jensen looked like a poster boy for sex with his legs stretched out, hand tapping high on his thigh, his shirt rucked up just enough to see a peek of his toned stomach.

Jensen raised the bottle of beer to his lips and took a swig. Jared watched, mesmerized like a moth by a flame, as Jensen’s tongue slipped out and caught a drop of the liquid before it fell from the rim of the bottle.

Genevieve caught him staring and smirked at him. Jared scowled at her, trying not to blush. She laughed and leaned towards him, whispering, “Remember, free pass,” into his ear before dishing up some of the potato salad onto his plate. He pretended to ignore her, digging into his food like a starving man.

“Gonna save any for the rest of us, Jay?” Jensen’s voice rolled over him like smoky bourbon. And when did he start to equate Jensen’s voice with liquor? His cock liked it though, and started rising to attention.

“Plenty of food for everyone.” Jared realized his tone sounded sharp and inwardly winced. He smiled at Jensen. “You know we always lay in enough for a small army at these things.”

Jensen grinned back, saluting him with his beer bottle before taking another drink. Jared tried not to read anything into the slow way Jensen mouthed the opening of the bottle as he willed his erection to subside. _Corpses, Grandma Padalecki in her underwear, liver and onions._ It provided enough relief to allow him to stand up. “Be right back.” He needed to get away, just for a moment.

The house was out of the question. People were in and out, watching television, cleaning up, putting the little ones down for naps. The boathouse was the best option. Jared headed down the path to the lake.

The building was cool and dark, the lake breezes making it the perfect temperature. Jared sat down on a couch and buried his head in his hands. He was totally fucked. This thing with Jensen was getting to be too much. With a sigh, he sat back and closed his eyes. There was only one option. He was going to have to tell Jensen and ask him to stop before Jared went crazy.

“Jay?” The object of his fantasies stood in the doorway, beer dangling from his fingers. Jensen walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jared. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” _No._

“You sure?” The concern in Jensen’s voice had Jared turning towards him. Jensen looked worried. “You’ve kind of been off lately.”

_Because I’ve been fantasizing about your mouth wrapped around my cock!_ was what he wanted to say. What came out was “Just under the weather, I think.”

“Okay.” Jensen stood up and headed over to the door. “Gonna come back to the party or do you need a bit?”

“I…um…” Jared knew he had to say something. “Jen, the ‘under the weather’ bit? That’s not true.” He braced himself and let the words come. “Ever since you stopped smoking, you’ve been doing things that…well…kind of have been affecting me…” Jared trailed off as Jensen started smiling.

“Like what things?” Jensen walked back towards the couch.

“Like…like…” Jared licked his lips, his mouth dry. “Like, the way you were drinking your beer today. And…and the limes last week.”

“And how were they affecting you, Jay?” Jensen moved closer, subtly invading Jared’s space until Jared could only focus on the man in front of him. He watched as Jensen put the beer bottle down on the coffee table and eased into the vee of Jared’s legs. “Tell me.”

“They made me….hard.” Jared gasped the last word as Jensen slipped to his knees and ran his fingers under the hem of Jared’s board shorts.

“Did they?” Jensen’s voice was amused. “And why would that be, Jay?”

“Because….because…” Jared shuddered as those fingers moved upwards, towards his cock, before sliding down and up over the fabric of his shorts. “I want you to…” He couldn’t say the words.

“What?” Jensen was whispering. “What do you want me to do, Jay?”

“Suck me.” Jared squeezed his eyes closed tightly as he spoke, praying that he hadn’t gone too far by asking. “Please.”

“Jay? Open your eyes.” Jared did, looking down at his co-star and best friend. “You sure you gonna be okay with this? It’s going to change things, you know that.”

He studied Jensen’s face, seeing only love and concern, and knew what his answer was going to be.

“Yeah. I’m sure.” He grinned shakily. “You are my free pass, after all.”

“What did you say?” Jensen’s eyes narrowed.

“Um…Gen and I talked a while back, and she said you were my free pass…” He trailed off, feeling a flush cover his cheeks.

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Oh my God - that explains it.” Jared looked at him in confusion. “Gen and Dani sent me down here with a comment about a free pass. Said to say that to you if I had to.”

“Yeah, well…” Jared’s words were stopped by the feel of Jensen’s lips against his. Warm, slightly chapped, but perfect. He leaned into the kiss, taking it slow, opening his mouth to Jensen’s tongue. It was what he expected and more.

It ended too soon as Jensen pulled away. Jared whined and chased his mouth. “Where are you going?”

“Someone will come looking for us eventually, and I don’t want to rush this.” Jared felt Jensen’s hands at the waist of his shorts. The sound of the Velcro fly separating sent shivers down his spine to his cock. They were really doing this. “Lift up,” Jensen commanded.

Jared moaned softly as Jensen pulled his shorts off, his hands skimming lightly over Jared’s ass. He lay exposed to Jensen’s gaze. It wasn’t how he thought they would end up in his fantasies, but it seemed right.  
  
“God, Jay…” Jensen licked his lips, the gesture the sending blood directly to Jared’s cock. “Been wanting this for longer than you can imagine.” He ran a finger down Jared’s dick, from the tip to the base, before caressing Jared’s balls.

“Oh god!” The explosion of desire spiraling throughout Jared’s body almost made him black out. His hips bucked as Jensen bent and took Jared between his lips. Jared’s hands fisted and his eyes closed as he lost himself in the sensations Jensen was evoking in him.

Jensen’s mouth was wet and hot and wonderful. His fingers dug into the meat of Jared’s thighs, urging them to widen so he could take Jared deeper into his throat. Jared felt Jensen’s cheek muscles tighten, then loosen, massaging his dick, his tongue licking under the head as Jensen rose up and down.

Jared opened his eyes. He had to watch. Had to see Jensen on his knees in front of him.

It was more beautiful than he could imagine. Jensen’s mouth was stretched around Jared’s cock, his eyes closed, his face blissful. Jared was transfixed at the sight of his dick disappearing and reappearing between Jensen’s lips.

He reached out to touch Jensen’s cheek, wanting to feel the movement of his cock in Jensen’s mouth. Jensen opened his eyes and looked up him, green eyes deep with desire. That want thrummed through Jared. He rocked his hips, meeting Jensen with small thrusts, careful not to hurt him.

Jensen kept up a steady pace; teasing Jared with his tongue, licking and sucking and nipping at his balls, his cock, the inside of his thighs.

“God, Jensen…feels so good.” Jared groaned as Jensen worked him deeper into his mouth. Jensen hummed, the vibrations almost sending Jared over the edge then and there. “Do that again!”

Jared lost track of everything except Jensen. The feel of his mouth around him, the touch of Jensen’s fingers stroking his balls, the feel of Jensen’s hair under Jared’s hands as he urged him to move faster.

Jared’s balls drew up, electrical pulses racing down his spine as his orgasm began spiraling. “Jen…close…” was all he could stutter out.

Jensen’s hands grasped Jared’s ass, pulling him closer, before wrapping a hand around Jared’s cock. Jensen stroked him as he sucked on the head of Jared’s dick. It was enough. Jared came hard, filling Jensen’s mouth, white ropes spilling from the edges of Jensen’s lips.

Slowly Jensen eased him through his orgasm, until Jared slumped back, sated. He held a hand out to Jensen, pulling him up to kiss him, licking the taste of his own come from Jensen’s mouth, before wrapping him up in a hug. “My turn.”

Jared felt the vibrations of Jensen’s laugh. “Kinda too late for that.”

“What?”

“Watching you come? Sent me over the edge.”

“Oh.” Jared smiled to himself, secretly pleased he’d made Jensen come without even touching him.

“Hey Jen?” Jared stretched and repositioned them more comfortably, kissing Jensen’s temple.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you just ask? Instead of teasing me?”

Jensen chuckled. “Because it was more fun watching you squirm.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

They lay there for a while, listening to the distant sounds of the party up at the house.

‘Hey Jen?” Jared said again.

“Yeah?”

‘I think I like your oral fixation.”

_fin_


End file.
